Mi heroína
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: ... Amy Rose también puede salvar a su amado Sonic de un "peligro" inminente...


_**¡Hola a todos! Mucho gusto.** _Como verán, este es mi primer fic en el fandom de Sonic **(y puedo decir con seguridad que no será el último). **Soy una gran fan y poder hacer fic para aquí me hace muy feliz (cabe aclarar, que siempre los haré con los datos de los videojuegos. Los comics y la serie no fueron de mi agrado, pero respeto a quienes si les gustan. ), así que... espero poder tener muchas ideas para aportar a este fandom...

**Disclaimer:** Ningún persona que aparezca o sea nombrado en este fic me pertenece, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

¡Aclarado lo que tenía que aclarar! Les dejo con mi fic. Espero sea de su agrado.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Amy suspiró feliz.

¡Había conseguido su tan preciada cita!

Y no con cualquier hombre ¡sino con su amado y querido héroe! ¡Sonic the Hedgehog! Aquel que la rescato de las garras del maléfico y aterrador de Metal Sonic cuando solo era apenas una niña pequeña.

¡No podía sentirse más dichosa!

_«¡Sonic no logró escaparse de mí! »_ pensaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una boba sonrisa en el rostro; aunque ella no lo notase, varios corazones comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor; posó su rostro sobre ambas manos mientras recostaba los codos sobre la mesa, sus piernas se balancearon de atrás hacia adelante y contempló embelesada al joven erizo que se encontraba frente a ella. _«¡Él es muy lindo! »_

La peli-rosada aún tenía sus dudas si aquello estaba sucediendo o era una de sus tantas fantasías, más si éste último era cierto ¡deseaba no despertar nunca!

Por su parte… Sonic suspiró derrotado.

¡No había conseguido escapar de esa dichosa cita!

Cabe aclarar que era una _"cita"_ con su amiga ─y fiel fan desde que podía recordar─ Amy Rose. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo, es que este embrollo en el que se encontraban ambos no era responsabilidad de la eriza, no por esta ocasión, sino de sus amigos Tails y Knuckles ¿y por qué? ¡Por recordarle todas y cada una de las veces en que escapó, rechazó, olvidó, y cualquier otra acción que haya hecho, de las citas que Amy planeó para ambos! Sí, señoras y señores, el sentimiento de la culpa era la razón de todo y para calmar su consciencia tuvo el repentino impulso de aceptar la invitación de la peli-rosada… tampoco debía olvidar que la "buena voluntad" de Tails ayudó demasiado.

**_«Pienso que, sería un lindo detalle de tu parte que estés unas horas con ella, al menos así dejará de sentirse triste por tus constantes huidas… »_,** fueron las palabras del zorrito, a lo que el erizo azul bufó, sin embargo ─y por primera vez─ ignoró todos sus "pensamientos en contra de las citas y todo lo que se relacione con perder su libertad, su tan amada libertad" y optó por disfrutar de la cita…

O al menos ese era el plan.

—¿Sonic?—. La voz de la eriza lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —¿Sucede algo? —preguntó amablemente al notar una pequeña mueca en el rostro del erizo.

—¿Uh?—. Abrió uno de sus ojos para poder ver a su acompañante. —Descuida, estoy bien… solo pensaba—. Sonrió. —¿Y tú Ames?—. La muchacha no parecía entender la pregunta. —¿Te estás divirtiendo conmigo?

Parpadeó sorprendida ante aquellas palabras, pero luego una alegre sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —¡Si Sonikku está conmigo, no habrá manera en que pueda aburrirme!

—Ya veo…

—¿Sonic?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Tú… te estás divirtiendo conmigo?

—A decir verdad…—. Tomó una pequeña respiración para responder tranquilamente. —Nunca podría aburrirme con mis amigos, ni mucho menos contigo. —dijo con sinceridad y continuó—, espero que todo esto haya sido de tu agrado—. Vio que ella asentía; y ambos continuaron con su plática despreocupadamente.

A lo largo de la cita, Amy notó que muchas personas se acercaban a Sonic para felicitarlo y agradecerle por sus grandes hazañas, y ella no podía evitar sentirse feliz por él. El erizo era muy querido y admirado por todos, había hecho tanto por los demás y sin pedir nada a cambio, y todos lo sabían, incluso ella. La sonrisa en su rostro creció. No cabía duda alguna que su querido Sonic nació para ser un héroe.

El silencio que los rodeaba a ambos no era incomodo, pero tampoco era algo que los dos estuvieran disfrutando, y ambos lo sabían muy bien.

_«Desearía…ser tan valiente como él. »_ pensaba sin detener su caminar, siguiendo de cerca al peli-azul. _«Quizá… algún día pueda ser tan fuerte como Sonic. »,_ mantuvo sus ojos esmeralda sobre él. En ningún instante apartó los ojos de su amor platónico ¡lo que menos deseaba era perderlo de vista! _«… si fuera un poco más fuerte…. podría devolverle el favor. Y así, salvarlo a él. »_

… Y como si de palabras mágicas se tratase, algo hizo reaccionar a la joven eriza, haciendo que se riera por lo bajo ¡esa idea que tenía en mente era de lo más ingeniosa! Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido algo como eso, pero tal vez esa sería una señal y no tenía que desperdiciarla. Además, al fin tendría _"algo"_ que había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡Nada malo podría suceder, todo estaba a su favor!

Sonic, al notar que su amiga había dejado de caminar a su lado, detuvo sus pasos abruptamente. _«¿Y ahora qué? »_ pensó un tanto molesto, más no tuvo la oportunidad de interrogarla a ella, ya que su agudo grito hizo que se olvidara de todo.

—¡Sonic!—. Tomó una gran respiración para gritar mejor. —¡Sonikku! ¡Cuidado, cuidado!—. Llegó a su lado lo más rápido que pudo, lo tomó por uno de sus brazos mientras que con su mano libre apuntaba al cielo. —¡Sonikku, cuidado con el beso!

Sus ojos se posaron en dirección en donde Amy señalaba, sin embargo no encontró algo extraño en él. Pasaron uno, dos, tres segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que había algo mal. _«Un momento… »_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. —Amy… ¿acabas de decir be-?—. Su pregunta se vio inconclusa ante la repentina acción de la peli-rosada.

Tomando todo su valor, y sin atreverse a soltar al erizo, se paró de puntillas y posó sus labios sobre los de él. Un breve y tímido beso fue lo que sucedió entre ambos. Y al momento en que Amy se alejó con las mejillas encendidas, notó la expresión desconcertada del héroe de Mobius, y para sus adentros se felicitó por tal hazaña.

—Sonikku, no debes preocuparte ya ¡Amy Rose pudo salvarte del peligro! —exclamó sonriente—. ¡Oh, está a punto de oscurecer! Creo que debo irme pronto a casa. Muchas gracias por la cita—. Besó fugazmente la mejilla ajena antes de echarse a correr, para luego gritar desde lejos: "¡Nos vemos luego!"

Varios segundos ─incluso algunos minutos─ transcurrieron hasta que Sonic despertó de su trance. Tímidamente, elevó su mano derecha y permitió que sus dedos rozasen con temor y cuidado sus labios, ignorando que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado furiosamente. ¿Era su impresión o aún podía sentir los labios de Amy sobre los suyos? Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente ¡¿Pero qué clase de pensamientos tenía?

Desvió la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo. —Tsk…. Maldita sea… —murmuró sin saber que decir realmente, aquella situación había sido inesperada.

Con la cabeza baja, se dirigió al taller de Tails con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza: ¡Asesinar a sus dos amigos! Oh sí. ¡Ellos lo pagarían muy caro!

Aunque, había algo que no podía negar de todo esto… y era que, deseaba volver a ser "salvado" por Amy.

_...Y si eran muchas veces, mejor..._

* * *

¡Bien, eso es todo por ahora! Espero que le haya agradado. Fue algo corto a comparación de lo que suelo escribir, pero no voy a negar que me ha gustado... Estaré esperando cualquier crítica, comentario o lo que deseen decirme. ¡Todo es bien recibido y se agradece de ante-mano!

Nos veremos en otra historia. ¡Se cuidan mucho, y les mando muchos besos! ¡Bye!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
